Leader's Betrayal
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Sequel-ish thing to Sibling Rivalry. About a year after BB and Rae got together, Robin's jealousy takes over and he hurts Raven, threatening her life. The others eventually find out and Robin joins and old enemy and they kidnap Raven, but I've said to much.
1. Starting From the End

**A/N: Is it a sequel? I dunno. All I know is it has Raven's brothers and sister I made up, but not the same plot line... Whatever.**

**Rated M for: Sexual themes, swearing, alcohol/drug use, blood, possible gore, and rape, also hostel abuse and possibly death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, as you can tell from the lack of BBXRae, and that poor exuse for it's return. (I'm kidding, TTG is actually pretty good for animated TT)**

* * *

The Titans stared at Robin and Slade. They couldn't believe he betrayed them, again. After all they went through, the Boy Wounder had hurt everyone who treated him like a leader, a brother. Even Renwick, who was only a Titan for about a year now, had come to think of him as family. But when you mess with a Half-Demon's real family, shit is gonna happen. Just as when you mess with a boy who can turn into animals' lover, it's a whole new pile of shit. Now both together, you gotta be ready to run, fight, or just say your prayers and die.

Speaking of Beast Boy's girlfriend, where is she you ask? She was tied to a wall, naked and beaten half to death. Now, a normal human that was beaten with a metal bat fifteen times would be dead, but not Raven. Sometimes being a hybrid of a demon had perks, if only it numbed the pain.

But I guess you're all wondering how this happen, and why I'm starting from the end, right? Well, it's a damn techneke I wanted to try out, okay? Okay... back to the story!

It all started three months ago...

* * *

**A/N: That's enough for the beginning. Short, I know, but I got my point across! Just wait.**


	2. Where it All Began

_**Three months earlier:**_

'Twas another day in Titan Tower. It was 5:30 PM and the Titans were training. Starting with simple cardio and such. Then they went to sparing with each other. First it was Cyborg vs Beast Boy, Cy won due to his size over the green boy, even if he had grown about an inch, then Renwick and Raven, brother and sister or not, they didn't go easy one each other, and Ren won, Raven accused him of cheating, but they laughed about it after, Robin vs Starfire, Star won as Robin was focused on Raven laughing with Beast Boy. So on and so forth, the final ones to spar were Raven and Robin. Raven gave him a smile, but he didn't smile back.

"Okay guys. Three, two, one... GO!" Cyborg yelled.

For the most part, it was a clean fight. Punch from Robin, Raven blocked, vice-verse. Then Robin started picking up pace, making the gothic girl block more than punch. Robin then swept his foot and made her loose her footing.

"That was cheap..." Raven muttered, starting to get up, but another kick brought her down. "Ow! What the hell Robin?! That hurt!"

Robin kicked her harder, and tears fell from Raven's eyes. Ren was the one to slam Robin into a wall, Beast Boy helped Raven stand. The Titans stared at their leader like he had ten heads. Ren broke the silence.

"What the hell is your problem, Robin?!"

"Renwick, it's fine." Raven wheezed, one hand on her stomach. "Really, I'm okay." The boy empath didn't budge.

"Please, boyfriend Renwick, I do not wish you bring harm upon friend Robin." Starfire said.

Ren sighed. If there's one thing he couldn't do, it was make his girlfriend sad. So he let go of Robin and did the 'I-have-my-eyes-on-you' sign before going to help Raven and Beast Boy. Robin let out a growl before storming off to his room, leaving Starfire and Cyborg. They shrugged and went to do some more training.

_"WHY THE HELL DID HE KEEP KICKING US?!" Rage yelled in Raven's head. "I SAY KILL HIM!"_

_"We aren't going to kill him, he might just be under some stress." Knowledge said._

_"It still hurt..." Timid muttered, rubbing her stomach._

_"Aw, did Widdle Timid get a bo-bo?" Rude questioned, flicking the grey emotion in the head._

_"YOU SHUT UP!" Rage yelled. "Seriously, though-!"_

_"Oh, all of you shut up." Raven thought to her emotions_.

Raven was mulling this over in her room, while Beast Boy went to Robin's room, to have him apologize. He knocked on the leader's door and it flew open, and Robin didn't look to happy.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you need to apologize to Raven." Beast Boy said plainly.

"Why?"

"Why? You kicked her 'till she cried, dude! That's not cool!"

"Oh you're just defending her because you're dating. I have nothing apologize for."

"Dud-" The door slammed in his face and BB sighed, trudging down the hall.

Robin paced in his room. Truthfully, he didn't know why he felt like kicking Raven until she cried like a two year old, but he did. She hadn't done anything to him. Sure she broke his heart without knowing it when she started dating Beast Boy but... Then it struck him. He was jealous of them. Why did he take it out on Raven, though? Maybe he should apologize.

Robin left his room and made his way down the hall, knocking on Raven's door. Raven opened the door, in just her leotard for God-knows-why.

"What, Robin?"

"Sorry about freaking out earlier..." Robin let his eyes travel south.

_"Damn her skin tight suit!"_ He thought.

"HEY!" Raven snapped, moving the (slightly) taller boy's head up. "My eyes are up here, pervert!"

"Pervert? Y-You're the one in the skin tight leotard!" He accused, pointing at her. "You need to wear pants!"

"...I wear a cloak almost 24/7, Robin, I'd be to hot in pants."

"Then stop wearing the stupid cloak!"

"I can't! It's like you and your mask, it's practically part of me!"

"I can see why!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Boy Blunder?!"

"Without it you look like a whore!"

_"THAT'S IT!" Rage screamed. And the other emoticlones jumped, all taking cover behind Brave, who took cover behind a rock._

Raven(now being semi-controlled by Rage) backhanded the Boy Wounder and light bulbs broke. Robin did the same, and it turned into a girl fight, i.e. they kept slapping each other.

**_Meanwhile_**_**, in the Common Room...**_

Beast Boy, Ren, and Cyborg were playing Mortal Kombat. Seance it was a two player game, though, they went Cy VS BB, Winner VS Ren, Winner VS Winner, Loser VS Loser, Winner Winner VS Loser Winner, so-on-and-so-fourth. It was Cyborg Vs Ren at the moment, as Cy beat Beast Boy. Ren was glaring at the screen as he made his character kick and punch blindly. The controller smoked as the words 'Scorpion Wins FATALITY' came across the screen.

"Dude! You rocked the controls a bit to hard!" Beast Boy said, pointing to the controller.

"Huh?" Ren looked at the smoking controller. "Oh, sorry."

"It's cool, bro. Worried 'bout your sis?" Cy asked

"Yeah... I'm a bit more worried about what Robin could _do_ to my sis. Don't get me wrong, I trust the guy, but he's acting like more of a giant dick to Rae for no reason for the past few weeks."

"I'm sure Rae can handle herself. You're starting to act like you brother. The tall one."

"Yeap. That's what happens when we turn seventeen. Well, in about three months we'll be seventeen. We get mature and over protective."

Raven came stomping into the common room, grabbing a random banana. The boys on the couch looked at her. She muttered something about Robin and being a pervert and being called sluty, then something that sounded like 'He fights like a girl.' and ended up squishing the banana.

"...Y'all right, Raven?" Cy asked.

"Peachy. Robin apologized for being a dick."

"But...?" Beast Boy earged.

"He said I look like a fucking whore without my cloak!" She banged her fist in on the counter, the already mashed banana flying every where.

"I still say you should wear pants." Robin said, walking into the room.

"Suck my dick, Robin." Raven said before leaving the room.

"...She has a dick?"

"Figure of speech, Rob." Beast Boy said. "Rae doesn't have a dick."

"How do you know?" Ren glared.

"You'd see it through the leotard, dude!"

"Good point..."

"Unless she's, like, trans-gender."

Let's just say it was awkward for the boys to be around Raven the rest of the day.


	3. Stupid Emoticlones

**A/N: Robin with be OOC... Sorry Robin lovers.**

* * *

Raven visited her mindscape of Nevermore. Walking through Happy's 'Air-Freshener Land'. The pink emotion jumped from behind and hugged her.

"Hi Rae!" Happy said. "Wanna play tag?"

"Not now Happy. I need to talk to Rage." Raven said, making the emoticlone get off. "You know where she is?"

"Nope! Timid might know. Those two've grown close in the past year!"

"Okay, I'll ask her. Thanks."

"No prob!" Happy then started chasing a floating strawberry, laughing and trying to catch it. "Come here, strawberry!"

"You are not a part of me..." Raven muttered, heading through the forbidden door, to where Timid's maze was.

Raven almost stepped on Timid, due to the fact she was sleeping on the ground and her cloak blended in with the ground. The only reason she didn't was because Timid's hood was down, and purple is quite noticeable on grey, that and Timid snores. Raven knelt down next to the sleeping emotion and shook her.

"No..." Timid groaned. "I don wanna marmeo..."

"What the hell? Timid!" Raven yelled.

"No, Rage... don kill the Marmelo King..."

"TIMID! WAKE UP!"

"NO, NOT THE MARSHMALLOW KING!" Timid screamed, bolting up right.

"What?"

"Don't tell Rage I have dreams about her and a marshmallow village!"

"Speaking of red-riding-hood, have you seen her?"

"Um... not seance the whole Robin thing..."

"You're a terrible lair, Timid."

"I'm not lying!"

"Timid."

"I'm not, honest!"

"Timid..."

"SHE'S IN THE MAZE!" Timid covered her mouth. "Darn my inability to lie!"

"Why is she in the maze?"

"She didn't say."

"What did she said?"

"She came up, asked to go into the maze, I asked why, and she said 'Timid, let me in the fooping maze now or I will throw your sorry butt off Nevermore, and into the seven circles of heck.'." Raven raised an eyebrow, smiling at her emotion's attempt to clean the seantance. "What?"

"Your inability to swear is kind of amusing." Raven admitted, still smiling.

"Thank you...?"

Raven walked into the maze, leaving her emotion to contemplate the insult/complement. Once Raven was in the maze, Timid stopped thinking.

"Okay, Rage, come out." Timid called, still quiet.

The red emotion pulls up from the place she was hanging, off the path's edge. A hint of a smile is on Rage's face as she looks at her grey cloaked friend, but at the same time, there's a puzzled look, too.

"You have dreams about me and a marshmallow village?" was the first things said amungst the duo.

"...Um... sometimes..."

"Why?"

"They're squishy and soft..."

"I mean why am I there?!"

"Because... you're... squishy and soft...?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I actually like you." Rage said in a vary dangerous voice.

_**Mewhile with Ren (who now lives in Terra's old room)...**_

The teen boy empath paced in his room. His emotions were telling him to do this and that. Bravery would claim 'no one messes with our sister!', Love would agree, as would most others. Rage yelled 'Kill him' a few times, Knowledge would throw some random 'reasonable explanation' crap. Even his Timidity would agree with Brave once of twice, then retract the statement, as if confused on what to do. The whole thing gave Renwick a big headache.

"Shut up, all of you!" He eventually yelled. "We are not hurting Robin!"

_"But duuuude!" Brave yelled. "He's being a dick!"_

_"We aren't seventeen yet, dumb-ass. Cut out the 'big brother' rutien." Rude said._

_"I say we wait, maybe they'll work it out." Knowledge said._

_"And if he does something really bad to Raven?" Lazy asked, not actually caring from his place on the ground._

_"We let Brave and Rage kick his ass."_

_"Why us? Couldn't we call Zane to do it?" Timid asked, twiddling his thumbs._

_"And say what, exactly?!" Rage asked. "'Oh, hi Zane, I let our sister get raped' or 'beaten' or 'killed by Robin, can you come kick his ass for us?!' HE'D KILL US NEXT, YA IDIOT!"_

"Guys! Shuddup!" Ren yelled. "Rage, be a little nicer to Timid!"

_"Why? What has __**Timid**__ ever done for __**me?!**__"_

"What have you ever done for Timid? He's still farely nice to you."

_"Because that's his natural instinct! That and pissing himself whenever something scars him!"_

_"I don't do that anymore..." Timid muttered, feeling more than a bit insulted. "It's better than having a thick skull. If I hit you over the head with a metal bat, I think the bat would break."_

_"OHHHH!" Rude, Happy, and Brave yelled in unison. "BUUUURNNNNN-NAAHH!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Rage yelled._

_"How does it feel?" Love asked, laughing lightly. "Getting owned by Timid?"_

_"I did not get owned by Timid!"_

_"Oh-ho, sweetie... of course you didn't."_

_"Don't you baby me!"_

"HEY!" Ren yelled. "IF YOU EIGHT DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL COME IN THERE AND LOCK YOU ALL IN A CAGE WITH TRIGON!"

Needless to say, the emoticlones in the telempath's head shut up pretty quick. Re-leaved, he fell backwards onto the rectangular double-bed, staring up at the black ceiling. The bliss was short, though, because a knock came at his door. Not wanting to get up, he used his powers to open it, there stood Robin.

"Team meeting." He said, then walked off.

"Yeah, whatever." Ren got off his bed, floating down the hall.


	4. Night Secret

"We're going on night patrol?" Beast Boy asked. "In pares of two?"

"Yes, but we aren't going in couples!" Robin said, crossing his arms.

"Awww..." The two couples whined. "But Robiiiiin!"

"No buts! I've made you into teams. Cyborg, you're with Star. Beast Boy, you're with Renwick. And Raven, your with me."

"Can I switch with Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "I'd feel better with my brother."

"No."

"Well, damn." The twins said. "We were gonna use our Wounder Twins powers."

"Ha! I knew you guys could be funny!" Beast Boy said, just to point it out.

"Cy and Star are taking the West, Beast Boy and Ren will take the South, and Raven and I the North." Robin said.

"Let's go already!" Beast Boy said, already out the door.

Ren looked at Raven once more, then took himself and Beast Boy to their patrol spot. Cy and Star took the T-car. Raven did what Ren had done, taking her and Robin to the Northern part of town.

_**Later...**_

"I spy something..." Raven started.

It was at least one in the morning now. The night watch got boring and her and Robin started playing 'I-Spy'. Robin was starting to get annoyed with the game.

"This is stupid." Robin said.

"Yep. It got boring a while ago."

"I never said it was boring, I said it was stupid."

"And I said it was boring, so don't get pissy."

"Watch the language, Raven!"

"What? I'm a half-teenage demon. I'll swear if I want, mom."

Robin went to tell her off, but said he spotted something go into an ally. He some how convince Raven to go in first. She muttered something about him being a big wuss and that is was probably a stray cat. After seeing nothing but the brick wall block-off, Raven turned, and found a gun barrel pointed at her. She didn't flinch and stared at the Boy Wounder.

"Ha-Ha. Vary funny, Robin." She said boredly. "What is that? One of Beast Boy's BB guns?"

Robin, in a vary serious way, shot the gun at an ally cat. The cat dropped, blood coming from it's head. Raven paled into a ghost white color, stepping back.

"If only, right?" He asked, a Joker-like smiled spread across his face.

The goth raised her hands in surrender. "L-Look Robin... I don't-I don't know what's got you... crazy... but, if you put the gun down w-we can talk about it. We're both friends here... right?"

"Not anymore."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"'Corse not, Rae-Rae. I'm not an idiot. I come home alone, the Titans ask where you are, what do I say? We got jumped and you got killed? Beast Boy and your derp brother would have me for lunch! ...Literally! I mean, your brother would eat my soul and send me to some freak dimension or something."

"Right. So... what up with the... mini K-14?" (Not an actual gun)

"So you don't try to leave while we have a bit of fun."

Again, Raven paled, her emotions yelling at her to do, well, anything.

_"KILL HIM, DAMN IT!" Rage yelled._

_"FIGHT HIM, RAVEN!" Brave yelled. "YOU'VE TAKEN ON BIGGER!"_

_"YEAH!" The others shouted. "TAKE HIM DOWN!"_

To Raven, Timid's statement stood out a bit more than the others'.

_"We're gonna get rapped by our friend..." The grey emotion cried._

**_Meanwhile_**_**...**_

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Beast Boy asked his partner. "And don't use that 'my-feet-are-tired' crap, because you've been floating that whole time!"

"Shut up." Ren growled. "I just got that nagging feeling something went south."

"Yeah, us." Beast Boy laughed, then saw the death glare. "Um... heh."

"I'm serious, Beast Boy! Something's wrong..."

"Where? Everything seems fine."

"It's not here. That's the thing, I don't know _where_ it is." The empath leaned on a building, running a hand through his hair. "But...I know something's wrong... One of those empath things... Dude, I think something bad is happening to Rae."

"Don't worry, dude. We both know Raven can take care of herself, besides, she has Robin for help."

_"I'm worried it's Robin that's the problem..."_ Ren thought, then muttered: "Yeah... Batman's Apprentice, he'll help her..."

_**The next day...**_

Five of the six Titans were up. Cyborg was making lunch, Hot-Dogs and Tofu, he and BB had settled with the Meat-Tofu thing a few months ago, with a threat from the twins, that is. Beast Boy was playing video games with Ren, who still had the nagging feeling and kicking the green boy's ass. Starfire was making some alien food thing, and Robin was in an unusually cheery mood while he looked through random files on his computer. Raven had yet to leave her room for anything yet, which worried most of them. Even on weekends she would at least have tea before eight. Beast Boy pause the game.

"I'm gonna check on Raven." He said, already waking into the hall.

In the female emapth's room, Raven was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. It was silent as death, except for the odd comment from of her emotions. Like Brave saying _'Buck up, bet it won't happen again, Rae'_ or Happy would throw a mean comment like_ 'That jerk!'_ or_ 'How could he?!'_ something all of them were surprised at. They were all muffles, though, she could only hear her Timidity crying _'All our fault. We made him hate us. We deserved it. Why us?'_. It only happened once, and if it happens again Raven could give in to Timid, and with the depressed emotion controlling her, much like Rage had done a few years ago, there could be serious damage.

Speaking of her, Rage hadn't said a thing seance the insedent. Raven knew she was there, standing, or sitting, in front of Timid, like a mother tiger protecting it's child. She didn't let the other's go closer than a foot to Timid. None of them had ever seen Rage be so protective of anyone before, but didn't question anything about it. Guessing it was just another thing that was meant best to leave alone.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, or, lack of thoughts.

"Raven? It's Beast Boy... can I come in?" The boy called.

Raven thought for a moment. She could trust her boyfriend, right? "Sure."

The door slid open, and Beast Boy walked in, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"You look tired, Rae. You alright?"

"Yeah. Just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Why? Nightmares?" Beast Boy smiled, remembering Raven saying she never got scared.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you haven't left your room seance we got home from the patrol."

"I'm positive. Just haven't had been hungry or anything."

"Okay..." Beast Boy got up to leave, but faced her again. "Hey, do you know anything about something bad the other night?"

"No, why?" The answer was quick and nervous.

"Well, Ren said he felt something go south some where."

_"Oh you have no idea..."_ She thought, then said: "No, it was pretty quiet the whole time. Must've been with Starfire and Cyborg."

"Okay." He went to leave again and, again, turned around. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm positive."

Beast Boy nodded, and left. In her head the emoticlone shouted things like 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM, DUMB-ASS?!' or 'What the hell?!'. It was still just muffled sounds. But they were good questions. Then Timid reminded her why.

_"He said he'd kill us..." She muttered._

A minute later the Boy Wound came into the empath's room. Raven looked down.

"Did you tell him anything?" He asked.

"No."

Robin patted her head like she was a puppy, said: "Good girl." then left. If Raven wasn't so good at masking pain, someone might've heard her cry after he left.

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeeaaahhh. I said Robin would get OOC.**


	5. Nevermore Shock

**A/N: I'll be honest. By the end, probably BB, Rae, maybe the other Titans, and Robin will be OOC-ed a bit. So, yeah. I'll just shut up and get on with the story.**

* * *

_**One month later...**_

Ren stood outside the bathroom door. The nagging feeling he'd had the month before had grown, and was really annoying. But not as annoying as the feeling of your bladder about to explode. Cyborg walked by and stared at the empath boy, who was doing that dance little kids do when they need to pee in his P.J.s. (A.K.A. Shorts and a T-shirt)

"You know your dancing outside the bathroom, right?" Cy smiled.

"For the love of Azarath! Robin hurry up!" Ren yelled, banging his fist on the door. "How long does it take to shower?! You've been in there for an hour!"

"Just... will you hold on?!" Robin called back.

"Dude! I'm a _lot_ more than just 75% water right now, and if I don't get in there in the next ten seconds, it won't just be Silkie's drule on the carpet!"

"Okay! Okay!"

After two minutes, the door open, and Ren bolted in the first chance he got, slamming the door behind him, letting out a groan of releaf. Raven came walking down the hall, her head down, then looked at the bathroom door, then to the two boy Titans.

"Ren had to pee really bad, huh?" She questioned.

"What was your first guess? The dance or the groan?" Robin asked, smiling.

"But where have you been, girl?" Cyborg asked. "You haven't locked yourself in your room this long seance... the thing with the book dude."

"Yeah, Raven. What's up with that?"

"It's-uh-just a female demon thing with-um-_that_." Raven blushed slightly. "Heh, hard enough to control my emotions as is."

"Oh! Say no more." Cy said, the human half of his face turning pink. "Please, say no more."

Raven resumed her walk down the hall. Walking into the common room, it was just Beast Boy in there, eating Tofu. Timidity struck her and she looked down. The green boy noticed her and smiled.

"Morning Rae. How're you?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Something bugging you? No offence, but you've been acting weird."

"I'm fine, Beast Boy. Same old Raven." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright... Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if there _was_ something bothering you, or, like, one of us hurting you, you'd tell me, right?" He looked at her, but she stared at the ground. "Raven...?"

"Sure I would, Beast Boy."

"You don't sound to sure of yourself."

"Just, will you trust me on this? Please?" Raven looked at him.

"Well... okay, yeah. Sure. I trust you on this." He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Yo, Beast Boy!" Cyborg walked into the room. "Ren wants to see ya!"

"Sure thing!"

Beast Boy gave Raven a quick kiss on the forehead and left. Raven let her head drop onto the counter, letting out a grunt of frustration. Cyborg sat beside her and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're okay, Rae?" He asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Raven asked, Cy nodded. "I really don't know anymore. I can only hear one emotion over the others, as nice as the silence is, it's freaking me out. Then there's this whole... mess happening with Robin and...-"

"Eh, whoa. Back up a sec. What's happening with Robin?"

_"Nice going, genius..."_ She thought, shaking her head. "I... I can't tell you."

"Sure you can, Raven."

"No I can't."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"But you'll be super pissed at Robin. Or you won't believe me. Either way someone loses a friend."

"Rae, I promise. I won't get mad or anything."

"Sorry. But no. It's just a personal thing."

**_Meanwhile_**_**...**_

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going back into Raven's head. Something is wrong, and if Rae won't tell me, her emotions will." Renwick explained for the fifteenth time, looking at the mirror he'd 'borrowed' from Raven's room. "You in or not?"

"...I'm in."

The boy empath smiled and held up the mirror. The duo went through the strange black vortex, Beast Boy landing on Ren. They should have been in Happy's territory, but when the looked at the overly happy place, they were shocked.


	6. In-Genius Plans

The once happy place known as 'Air-Freshener-Land' was grey. Like someone had burned it to the ground. The once pink trees were dead, or dieing, or fallen. Each one looked as if it got lit with a torch or chopped by an ax. The yellow sky was a dark grey, and the grass was dead. Beast Boy and Ren walked through, finally spotting someone. Or someoneS. Six of the eight emotions were there, and someone the boys hadn't met, either standing or sitting. The two missing were Rage and Timid, surprisingly. Happy seemed to be talking non-stop.

"He's Batman! I'm telling you, Slade is Batman."

"Happy, I'm gonna stop you right there. Why would Batman steal from Wayne Tech?" Lazy asked.

"I dunno, it's Batman."

"SLADE IS NOT BATMAN!" Rude shouted, making Happy, Love, and Knowledge jump. "SLADE IS SOME DUMB-ASS NAMED DEATHSTROKE! OKAY?! HE'S NOT FUCKING BATMAN!"

The new one went to say something, but Rude cut her off.

"You make a fucking sex joke, I'm going to rip out your eyes and make you watch as I kick you to death!"

Ren was the first of the boys to talk. "Uuhhm... what the hell is going on here? Who are you? And why does this place look like Beast Boy's room?"

Knowledge spoke first. "Timid, she's become more powerful than us. The girl in pink-purple is Lust-"

"I prefer Hornyness." Lust laughed, Love glared at her. "I'm-I'm sorry I... I'm... drunk is all."

"Back to the topic at hand. This place looks like this because it's not meant to be sad. With Timid basically in control, we're either miserable or angry." The yellow emotion finished.

"Oh, where's Rage, then?" Beast Boy asked.

This time Brave stood from her spot on a stump and spoke. "Dude, she's guarding Timid like her life depends on it!"

"Okay, alright. Can you at least tell us why Raven's acting... un-Raven?"

"For that, you need to ask Timid." Rude said.

"And by 'need' we mean, we can't tell you." Lazy yawned.

"Well, it shouldn't be to hard, right?"

"Sure. They're hiding some where in Timid's maze. In the center I think. But you ain't getting no where without someone to guide ya."

"OH! OH! ME!" Happy said. "ME! I'LL DO IT!"

"Okay, Hap'll guide ya. I'm going to bed." Lazy didn't really move, so much as fall onto her back and curl into a comfortable position.

"Aaand, she's out." Rude said.

Happy started leading the boys. It seemed she still had her cheer. Though about half way into the maze her singing got really annoying to Beast Boy sensitive ears and Ren just not liking the peppy music anymore.

"I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more...!" Happy sang.

"Happy, for Azar sake, stop singing. Please. Are we anywhere close to Timid?" Ren asked.

"Hmf." Happy crossed her arms. "Yeah. But I'm not going anywhere close to Rage. Just keep going straight, then take a left."

The pink emotion disappeared. Beast Boy lead the way. Just as Happy said, there was Timid sleeping on the ground, using something red as a pillow. There was no sign of Rage being near her, thought.

"I don't know what they were worried about, Rage's no where around." Ren said.

Beast Boy approached the sleeping emotion. Once he was right beside her, he was slammed into a wall. Ren jumped back, not sure what to do. Beast Boy looked at two sets of glowing red eyes, for once not under the hood. That's when they realized Timid's 'pillow' was Rage's cloak folded up. Rage growled, holding BB by the throat. Hell if Timid didn't let out that small whimper, she probably would have killed him! The boys watched Rage like you would a wiled wolf. Silently, and non-moving.

What Rage did shocked the duo. Instead of waking Timid up or yelling, Rage sat down, placed Timid's head on one of her legs and silently stroked the grey emotion's hair. Once Timid had calmed down, Rage set her (Timid) head back on the red cloak. Rage looked at the duo of boys, seeming ready to attack them. Much like a mother protecting it's child. They raised their hands.

"Easy, Rage." Ren said. "We aren't gonna hurt either of you."

Rage looked over at Beast Boy.

"I think I pissed myself." Beast Boy said, Rage smiled slightly. "I'm glad you find that amusing."

"What do you dorks want?" Rage asked. Her voice wasn't as demonic as is should be. It still had the slight under-tone, but it was only noticeable if you listened for it.

"We need to talk to Timid, unless you can tell us why Raven's being so weird?"

"I could, but only if Timid told me to... Wow, normally it's the other way around."

"Can you at least tell us why you're being so protective?" Ren asked.

"What? I can't try to protect my fellow emoticlone, is that it?!" Rage shouted.

"No! No! Never mind! Forget I said anything!"

"That's what I thought."

Timid muttered something and started freaking out. The boys jumped back. Rage walked over to Timid and crouched beside her, shaking her a bit. Timid woke up, out of instincked, grabbed Rage and cried.

"Anyone else feel awkward?" Beast Boy whispered, watching Rage try and calm Timid. "And not just from this?"

"AHH!" Timid yelled, now hiding behind the cloak-less emotion. "Who-what-were?! When...?"

"Calm down." Ren said. "We just want to find out why Raven's acting so weird."

Timid looked at Rage, who nodded. "O-Okay, but when I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"We promise."

"Well, remember the night patrol last month?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well... you see..."

_**Later...**_

The two boys came out of Raven's mirror. Both steaming mad.

"I am going to _kill_ Robin!" Beast Boy yelled. "No one hurts my Rae-Rae like that!"

"Calm down there, King Kong, we can't just up and kill Robin." Ren said, sitting on his bed. "As much as I'd love to send his sorry ass into another dimension right now, A) We have no proof, and B) We have NO PROOF!"

"Hmm... I have a plan."

"To do what?"

"Expose Robin for the jack-ass he is. Remember those spy cameras I got for Christmas?"

Ren seemed to catch onto the plan, and smiled.


	7. On My Parents' Grave

After setting up cameras in all the rooms, expertly hidden away by the changeling and boy empath so that not even a scanner could detect them, Cyborg suggested they get a pizza. Raven said she wanted to stay home, and so did Robin. The duo who knew what was happening and did there best to stay cool and said 'okay, are you sure?'. After briefer moment of 'I'm sure's from the two Titans, the other four left.

_**One hour of absolutely nothing special what-so-ever happening later...**_

The four Titans that had left for pizza walked out of the elevator. Robin was on the couch, they assumed Raven had left to her room. Beast Boy nudged Renwick, who rolled his eyes.

"Me and BB are gonna go clean his room." Ren said, starting to walk out of the common room with Beast Boy.

"Good luck with that." Cyborg muttered.

Once in the mess Beast Boy called a room, the teens shut the door and went to the laptop.

"Wait, dude, I'm having second thoughts about the whole plan." Ren said, watching Beast Boy start up the computer. "I mean, you guys have known Robin for, what, three years? You really think they'll turn on him just because we have footage of him violating another team mate?"

"...Dude, you have no idea how stupid that was to ask." Beast Boy said, finding the different camera footage from the last hour. "Let's see... My room, nothing, your room, nothing, Cy's room, nothing, Star's room, nothing, Rae's room, ...nothing, Robin's room, nothing. Damn it."

"What about the CR? Or the bathroom?"

"Bathroom... Ren, do either of the girls have sex toys?"

"Gross, dude. I don't ask about their sex life! Wait, why?" Beast Boy pointed to the laptop. "AAhhhh! C'mon! That's-Never mind! Not important! Check the Common Room!"

"Common Room."

They both watched the video all the way through. From when Robin made Raven strip, to when the sex toys were used, to when Robin left the broken girl to cry. By the end of it, more things were thrown around by hay-wire powers.

"Shall I get Cyborg and Starfire?" Ren asked in a cold tone. "Or at least tell Raven we know?"

A knock on the door cut off Beast Boy, and he shut the laptop. Cyborg opened the door, Starfire drifting in behind.

"Dudes, this place is a bigger mess than it was to begin with!" Cy said.

"Dudes, we gotta show you something, mager!" Beast Boy said, re-opening the laptop. "Close the door."

So soon the four Titans were all _vary_ pissed. What they didn't know was the black-haired teen outside the door. Robin stomped down the hall, basically kicking in Raven's door, giving the poor girl a heart-attack.

"R-Robin? You said we only have to do it once a day." Raven said.

"When did you tell them?!" Robin pulled Raven by the front of her cloak.

"Tell who?"

Her head whipped to the side when Robin slapped her. "Stop bull-shitting me, you little whore! The others fucking know!"

"What? H-How?"

"You wanna tell me?!"

"I swear! I didn't tell anyone!" Raven cried.

"I am going to make you wish you were never born!"

Robin threw the empath down and proceeded to either kick or punch her. The Boy Wounder (Or Un-Wounder) was pulled off and thrown into the apposing wall. Starfire helped Raven stand, Cy not far behind. Beast Boy had Robin by his shirt callor, Ren standing behind the changeling.

"Come near her again, I will make _you_ wish you were never born!" Beast Boy threatened.

"Sure you will." Robin taunted. "And Raven'll get her virginity back, too."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Robin got several hits to the face, but he fought back. First chance he got, he threw a smoke bomb and hopped out the window, not that anyone actually saw where he went.

"Well shit." Ren said. "I'm killing him if he comes back!"

"Um, how did you find out?" Raven asked.

"Timid kinda told Renwick and I. We went into your head." Beast Boy admitted. "I know I probably shouldn't 've but I was just worried and... that whole thing was Ren's plan anyway!"

"...Okay. I'm kinda happy you did. But how-"

"Spy cameras."

"Oh... Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Please hug me."

Beast Boy switched places with Star, and the two hugged. Raven ended up crying once the others had left.

"Beast Boy, do you still love me?" She asked.

"'Course I do, Rae. Nothing can change that." The changeling said.

"P-Promise?"

"On my parents' grave."

* * *

**A/N: How cute. Time for me to take that cuteness and completely destroy it for a bit.**


	8. To Azarath They Go!

_**One Week Later...**_

Insomnia is a horrible thing. Not like 'crap-I-broke-my-are' horrible, it's more than that, but it isn't exactly 'I-have-seven-days-to-live' serious. It's more like 'I-can't-sleep-so-I-stay-up-all-night-and-drink-Redbull-every-night'. Except with Raven, take out the Redbull and replace it with anything in the fridge. She'd never admitted it, but she was scared to sleep in her room. Or be alone in a room, as the others had noticed. She was normally either with Starfire, helping Cy with T-car, Ren and her did brother-sister things, but she really clung to Beast Boy. Most of her time was spent with the Changeling (Unless he/she was showering, or doing something important).

At the moment Cyborg, who had taken liberty of leading the Titans, had called a meeting to try to get their insomniac friend to see a therapist. Needless to say the reaction from her was...

"No way!" Raven yelled. "1) Therapists are creepy, even for me, and they only make everything worse! And 2) I don't have a problem with... whatever you think is going on, because I really don't know."

Cyborg sighed. "You have insomnia, Rae-Rae."

"Don't call me that!" She squeaked, not sure whether to be angry or scared at that particular nickname.

"Okay! But you need to see someone. You can't keep pulling all nighters. Not good for your health, or the team."

"Why would I spend $250 a week to see a stranger tell me what my problems are?! Stupid Earth methods..."

"Would you rather spend three days in Azarath while Z's GF makes you live it over every two hours?" Ren asked.

"His girlfriend is a shaman? Seance when?"

"As of two weeks ago. Anyway, those would be your options. Choice one will cost us a lot of money and most likely will take fifteen years. The other takes from 8:00 AM to 10:00 PM for three days."

"It would be nice to see Azarath again... I guess I'm going to Azarath."

"Kay, I'll go call big bro." Ren smiled, going to the phone.

"Dude, can I come?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going there for therapy, Greeny, not so you can goof up around my home-land." Raven crossed her arms."I'd rather go alone."

Beast Boy frowned at his love. "But Raven..."

"Believe me, if I'm with my brothers, I'll be fine. Hell, Zane'll probably castrate you if you came, anyway. So, unless you value your boyhood, I suggest you stay."

"Boyhood?!" Beast Boy crossed his arms. "I'll have you know-"

Raven covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes. "La-la-la-laaa! I don't wanna hear it!_ Ever!_"

Ren came back into the Common Room.

"Kay, Z knows your coming, and he's gonna tell Col. When were you thinking of leaving?" The boy empath asked.

"Um, tomorrow, I guess. I just want it done and over with." Raven sighed. "Did you tell him why?"

"No." It came out a half-laugh.

"Why not?" Star asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want my body re-arranged." Before Star could ask what he meant, Ren said: "I'll explain later."

_**The next day...**_

"I still wanna go with you, Rae." Beast Boy said. "Please?"

"That depends on if these three can handle themselves." Raven said, pointing to Cy, Star, and Ren.

"Corse we can, Rave! Now don't worry!" Cyborg said. "Take Grass Stain with ya!"

"Well... okay. But you gotta get out of my room."

"Fine. See ya, Rae!"

"Farewell friend."

"Tell Z and the little brat I said hey!"

Raven closed the bedroom door and looked back at Beast Boy.

"You don't have to come, y'know." Raven said. "Really."

"It's fine. I've been inching to see where your from!" Beast Boy grinned. "Or I can stay here and keep calling you."

"Again... I'm going there for therapy, not so you can screw around."

"I know! Jeeze, stop telling me that."

"Whatever, just sit in the candle circle." Raven, who was already sitting cross-legged in the circle, sighed.

Beast Boy mirrored her, finally sitting in the same way (Sorta).

"You're positive you wanna come? Because I'm not sending you back here."

"110% positive!"

"Okay. But, you need to say the spell, too."

"...I have no idea what spell that is."

"Just... repeat what I say. Azarath metrion zinthos..."

"Azarath metrion zinthos..." The green boy repeated.

"carazon rathashash endereth..."

"carazon ra-ratha..."

"Rathashash." Raven shook her head. "You can't mess this up! Now we need to star over!"

"Sorry!"

"Again. Azarath metrion zinthos..."

"Azarath metrion zinthos..."

"carazon rathashash endereth..."

"carazon rathashash endereth..."

"vaserix sendrian Azarath..."

"vaserix senderian Azarath..."

"Azarath Azarath!" The duo yelled, then disappeared into a white portal.

Cyborg, who had his ear to the door, looked at the by-standing duo.

"They're gone. What now?" He asked.

"...Wanna rent a movie?" Ren asked.

"Oh! May I pick?" Star asked.

The boys looked at each other, then to the gitty Tamaranian girl. Knowing she'd pick the girlliest movie the video store had.

"Sure, Star." They smiled.

"But nothing touchy feely!" Cyborg said. "I don't need you and purple high-lights getting all mushy on the couch!"

"'High-lights'?" Ren asked, look in the nearest mirror and looking at his purple bangs. "They're low-lights at best."

"Whatever!"

* * *

**A/N: I got Z and Col involved in the mess! XD Remember them? This will be fun!**


	9. In Azarath

_**In Azarath...**_

Beast Boy marveled at the city. Maybe it was the fact it was floating in the air, maybe it was the many tall buildings or one-story houses, or the fact the whole city looked like it was made of bronze. He didn't know why, but it amazed him.

"This place is cool." He said.

"Looked at hell of a lot better before Scath got to it." Raven muttered. "But, can't change that now."

"What keeps this city floating, anyway?"

"I... don't know. Some quantum particle thing, I think. I may know the city, but I sure as hell don't know what makes it fly. I'm not an elder."

"Elder?"

"Uhg! I don't want to explain my culture to you..." Raven let out a yawn. "If I wasn't tried before *yawn* I sure am now."

"Heh. It's funny."

"What is?"

"When you're tired, you look harmless." Beast Boy chuckled, but just got a tired glare, which made him laugh. "Even your glare looks harmless!"

_"That's it, I'm killing him!" Rage yelled, swinging her arms. "No one calls us harmless!"_

_"Dude..." Rude started. "Just stop. Eight days, no sleep, make me go crazy."_

_The others nodded in agreement. Even Lazy didn't sleep, and that was basically her job._

_"Oh, quit your whining." _Raven said/thought to the emoticlones. _"Three days, it'll be over."_

_All the emotion groaned at that._

"Hey, do you even know where we are, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, snapping the empath back to reality.

"Um..." Raven stopped, looking around. "...The center of town, if I had to guess."

"I take it you forgot your way around, kiddo?" A male voice said from behind the teens.

"AHH!" They both screamed like girls and turned, then let out a relieved sigh, seeing it was just Zane, but his cloak was black instead of green.

"Ninja!" Beast Boy yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

He just smiled and shrugged. "Why not, Beast Boy?"

"Hey, you remember me!"

"You're hard to forget." He turned to Raven. "Now, what's this about you needing theorpy?"

"I'll explain later. Why's your cloak black?" She questioned.

"I trusted Col to do the laundry. He threw it in with all the black clothing."

"I think it looks cool!" Beast Boy commented.

"He's here because...?"

"He wouldn't stop bugging me." Raven sighed as the trio started walking. "And if I left Star alone with more than two dufuses, she'd go insane."

"How are the Titans anyway?"

"Well, Starfire and Ren are still going out. Um... Cyborg's the new leader, too."

"Oh? What about Boy Wonder?"

_"More like Boy Blunder."_ Beast Boy thought.

"He kinda... ran off. I guess." Beast Boy answered for her.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Finally drive him insane?"

"Something like that."

"Trust me, when I explain the theropy thing, it'll be a whole lot clearer." Raven pause for a minute. "But you can't castrait Beast Boy after I tell you!"

"Why? What did he do?!" The adult glared at the changeling.

"What? Nothing! He didn't do anything! I'm just scared you will."

"Scared? Since when does the great Raven get scared of anything?"

"Ha-ha. If you don't mind, can you just teleport us to your place. It's a ghost town out here and it's freaking me out."

"Sure. Hold on to your hood, kids." Zane said, making a bubble of green energy appear.

In about a minute they were in a living room. It was white with black furniture and a TV with, what looked to be, some weird form of Gamestation, also pictures hung from the walls.

"Dude, nice place you have." Beast Boy said, looking more at the pictures on the wall.

"Since when do you play a SintendoEx?" Raven asked, eyeing the gaming console.

"I make Col play educational games..." Zane lied.

"Mhmm? Since when is Haunted House of Horror and Child From Hell educational? Or for thirteenth year olds."

"Hey, they both teach him not to trust strangers."

Raven went to say something else, but Beast Boy cut her off with; "Whoa, Raven, is that you in this picture?"

Raven walked over beside the green boy and looked at the picture in question. It was three children that looked maybe three, each one was covered in chocolate cake. The one on the right had black hair and was crying. The one in the middle had mostly black hair, but purple bangs and seemed to be laughing. The last one on the left had purple hair and was laughing with the middle one. Soon Raven's face was scarlet.

"Um... yeah." She sighed, Beast Boy laughed. "Shut up!"

"When was this?" He laughed.

"Third birthday." Was the muttered reply.

"Now, will one of you explain Raven needing theropy!" Zane said, getting impatient.


	10. Old Enemies Are New Friends

**A/N: God. I got writers block for a while...**

* * *

_**By The Docks in Jump City...**_

"Well, there goes my plan out the window." Robin said to a shadowed figure. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I may have something, Robin. I just so happen to know someone who may just get us to Azarath."

"Hmm. But how are we getting her-"

"Already taken care of, Robby!" A raven haired girl said, stepping in front of the other figure. "You didn't think I'd stay in that other dimension forever, did ya?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Okay, here's the plan..."

_**In Azarath...**_

"It's been fifteen minutes with no explanation! For the love of Azar-"

"Just shut up and we'll tell you." Raven said. "Or... Beast Boy will tell you."

"What, why me?" The green boy asked.

"Because I can't say that stupid word anymore..."

"What word?" Raven gave him a look. "You mean Rape?"

"Whoa! WHoa! WHAT?!" Zane yelled, slamming the changeling into a wall. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Before you kill me," Beast Boy started, shrinking at the now sharp-toothed adult. "it was Robin! You can ask Rae!"

The black-haired man looked towards his little sister, who was hanging her head, which was now hidden under the blue hood. At the moment he didn't know whether to be sympathetic or angry. In the end sympathy won, and he brought Raven into a hug. As much as Beast Boy wanted to comfort his girlfriend too, he decided not to interrupt the little moment. Well, that and if he even tried to, he was probably going to end up in the pits of Aziamoth.

"Okay, when the hell did this happen, Beast Boy?" Zane asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Ren and I went into Rae's head and Timid told us what happened, not detailed, just a fast 'Robin raped us' thing. We have once on video but, if I take a guess, I'd say it's since the whole night patrol a month ago." Beast Boy said.

"Wait a second. You still have that?!" Raven asked/yelled.

"It's evidence! If we don't kill the bastard we can at least put him in jail."

"Screw jail, kill the fucker." Zane crossed his arms.

"Just... forget Robin! I'd like to forget the past month ASAP." Raven said.

"Right! I'll call Crystal."

As soon as Zane left the room, a purple haired boy opened the door. Then stopped in his tracks, seeing the two Titans.

"...Wuddup dude and dudette?" Colis smiled.

In a year, the boy had almost changed his look completely, instead of a cloak he had baggy jeans and black shirt with a skull on it, and a back-words hat... and an ear piercing.

"Not much, bra." Beast Boy replied.

"Cool."

"Great. Now I know three people who speak idiot." Raven muttered. "What's with the ear piercing?"

"It's sweet, right?"

"Great. My little brother's going school junky on me. Next is a tattoo of a snake on a bloody sword down his back."

"That's vary spasific, Rae." Beast Boy eyed her. "Do you have..."

"Maybe."

"...Can I see it?"

"NO! The fact I may, or may not, have a tattoo is none of your business!" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "...RAGE TALKED ME INTO IT, OKAY!?"

_In her head, Rage, who, at the moment, was trying to nap, smirked._

"And she doesn't need to be so damn smug about it, either." _Scratch smirk, now it was a smile._

"I think that's pretty awesome. When this delema is dealt with and you feel better, can I see it?"

"...Really? In front of my brother?" Raven pointed to Colis, who was snickering. "Ah, shuddup."

"What has your panties in a bunch?" He asked, smirking.

"Ugh... I'm starting to get tiered again."

"Raven!" Zane yelled, floating back into the room. "Crystal said she'll help!"

"Lovely."

"But you need a good attitude about it. She may be my girlfriend, but I still gotta pay a hundred and fifty dollars for this."

"What? No friends and family discount?" Colis asked, sarcastically.

"Okay, you," he pointed to Col. "or you," He pointed to Raven. "have to stop being sarcastic. I can only take so much."

"...Not gonna happen." They said.

"...Are you sure _they _aren't twins and Col is just really short?" Beast Boy whispered to the adult. "Cause between them, Ren, you, and... Ravette... they seem to get along the best."

"No, Col's the youngest. I was at both births." Beast Boy looked at him blankly. "It's and mandatory thing here." Still a blank stare. "If the father isn't here then it's the eldest sibling." Nothing. "Ugh forget it! I don't know what Raven sees in you."

"It's the ears, bro." Beast Boy wiggled his ears. "Chicks dig the ears, right Raven?"

"In your dreams." Was the muttered reply.

The green boy grunted, lowering his ears in annoyance.

_**Back By The Docks in Jump City...**_

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Yes." Robin and the shadow figure rolled their eyes. "It's pretty straight forward."

"Just so we're clear... this is just a torture thing, right?"

The other two exganed looks, before Robin asked; "Do you really care?"

"Well, kinda. I hate her, but she's still my family. I'm not evil enough to kill my own twin."

_"That's what you think." A little demonic voice said._

"Relax, we won't kill her. Just a few... torture sessions. If we're lucky we'll get the rest of them, too!"

"Sweet. I'm all for!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooo! Can I write suspense, or can I write suspense? ...On second thought, nobody answer that.**


	11. Gone

_**Later...**_

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Colis yawned. "School and all that."

"Night, kiddo." Zane said, watching the thirteen year old float upstairs.

"So this... mind theory stuff, does it really only take three days?" Beast Boy asked from his place on the floor, staring at the clock. _"9:57, three more minutes."_ he thought.

"Yep. Azar's theory was if you simulate the mind to relive the event, or events in this case, every hour or so, it helps comprehension and the mind is at ease. Kinda like the way Disney puts in subliminal measging. It takes a while for anyone to master the actual power, though. They tested it on five different people and within three days, all were fine."

"Wait, she has to go _through_ all of that! _Again?!_ What kinda method is that?!"

"The Azarathian method. Raven wanted to do this, because it's faster and quicker than Earth therapy. She's been through this kind of method before, she knows what she got into. One more minute."

"Dude, that's..." Beast Boy thought for a minute. He didn't really want to offend his girlfriend's culture. More importantly, the scary half-demon there.

"Weird? Trust me, I know. But it's efficient."

"Yeah... Hey, what's gonna be the sleeping arrangement here? Like, can I sleep in the same bed as Rae, or..."

"Well, let me think. While I don't like the thought of that in the least, we'll see what Raven says."

"Aw, duuuude-" Beast Boy got cut off by a door closing and soft sniffles.

The two boys turned around. There was Raven, cloak wrapped tightly around her as she silently cried, beside her was Crystal. Crystal was a half-inch taller than Raven, her hair was red with blue streaks, and she had on a white hoodie and blue jeans. Beast Boy thought it was weird seeing an Azarathian in regular clothing, then again, the only ones he knew had worn cloaks.

"Hey, kiddo." Zane smiled sympathetically.

"How you feeling, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wanna... go to bed." She mumbled, staring at the floor. "Beast Boy... will you... stay with me?"

"Sure thing! Wait, where are we sleeping?"

"Raven's old room. She knows where it is." Zane explained.

Beast Boy nodded, fallowing Raven down stairs. Once out of sight, Zane sighed.

"Well? How messed up is she?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. This kind of thing is scary and scars the mind, but I bet with this and the help of her little boyfriend, Raven'll be back to herself soon. So long as there's no sudden stress or mental scarring." Crystal said. "You worry to much, sometimes."

"Yeah, but... this is the kinda thing I never thought would happen, y'know?"

"No one ever does. It's just something life throws at us."

"Yeah, well... Life's a bitch."

Crystal chuckled slightly. "Sure is. Now c'mon, I'll show you some finer things life has to offer."

Zane blushed. "O-Okay. I'll get the Viagra."

_**W/BB and Rae...**_

"Wow." Beast Boy said, Raven looked at him. "Why is half the room... girly?"

"I had to share with Ravette. It's... horrifying..." Raven narrowed her eyes at the pink side of the room. "Like Happy would decorate."

It was true. The room was completely halfed perfectly. One side was dark with all kinda of books, the other side was pink and fluffy. Basically it was as if Starfire and Raven moved into the same room. Two separate twin beds, aswel.

"Now I wounder how your emotions would decorate their bed rooms." Beast Boy said, sitting on one of the twin beds. "Considering they have them."

"Is that a serious question?"

"Kinda... I bet Rage's would be all red with, like, axes and chains, and then Brave would have a bunch of work out equipment and it'd be green, Happy's would be like Starfire's I bet, and Timid would have a grey room with all this stuff she didn't get scared of. Knowledge would have a bunch of books, and have it painted yellow. Oh! Lazy's would be like mine, only painted brown, and Rude's would be orange, and they share a room because they're similar! Love's would be purple and have all these pics of people she, or you, love!"

"Hmhm. What about Lust's?" Raven asked, thou the question made both blush.

"Um, her's would be pinkish-purple, or periwinkle, and it'd have... um... those... things that... chicks use when they... um-"

"GAH! I get it! Don't wanna hear it!"

_"Aww, he knows us so well!" Love sighed. "Power of love!"_

"Well, you just made the emoticlones' day." Raven sighed.

"Well, glad I could get their spirits up!" Beast Boy laughed, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Don't get co-um... You made the positive ones smile."

"Does getting them to smile count as getting you to smile?"

"...I'm going to bed."

"Want me to go, then?"

"NO!" If you're wondering, yes, her voice squeaked. "Uh... just... please?"

"Scared Robin'll get you in a completely, different dimension?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh. Well we can't both fit on the bed..."

"Change into a dog." Raven monotoned, getting under the sheets of the bed on the dark side of the room.

Beast Boy smiled, morphed into a German Shepard, and hopped on the bed

"G'night, Rae."

"Night, Greeny."

_**Later (12:34 AM)...**_

Beast Boy's head shot up. His sensitive dog ear heard something. He looked towards Raven, who was biting her lip in her sleep, no dought from a passing nightmare. He got off the bed, and shifted back into his human form, watching his girlfriend grab a pillow to replace him. He snuck out the room, quiet as possible, and went upstairs. It was pitch black, and he stubbed his toe on a chair.

"HHmmmmnnnggg!" Was the weird pained noise that came out. "Owch! Fuck that hurt."

He turned around as the lights turned on. Him and the other person screamed. Both calmed down once Beast Boy realized it was just Crystal.

"You scared me." She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something. What are you doing up?" The changeling asked.

"Sensed something weird. Whatever it is, I can't find it anymore."

"Well, okay. I'm going back to bed then, or else Raven might end up doing more then hugging that pillow." After getting nothing more then a quizzed look, he sighed. "Never mind."

Beast Boy snuck back downstairs. When he got down he expected everything to be the same, but he got the exact opposite. It looked like a small battle took place. That wasn't what scared him. Raven was gone.

"AHHH!" He screamed, starting to look around the room. "RAVEN?!"

"Ugh! What are you yelling about?!" Zane said, phasing through the above floor. "It's 12:30 in the morning!"

"Dude! Raven's gone!"

"...Are you sure? She might've gone to the bathroom."

"Look at the room!" Beast Boy spread his arms out, gesturing around them. "IT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING TORNADO HIT THIS PLACE!"

"Okay! But who'd want to take Raven?"

They thought for a minute.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

**A/N: SUSPENSE!**


	12. Let The Torture Begin

_**Else Where...**_

"I'm tell you, she has a tattoo! Or have you never looked at her bare back?"

"Nope. Everything that's good is in the front."

"You pervert."

Raven groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"And she awakens!" The first voice almost yelled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Ugh... Wha...?" Raven muttered. "Where...?"

The first thing Raven noticed was she was chained to a wall, the second was she had next to no clothes on, next to nothing meaning she still had her black panties, and the third was the living traffic light. That's what woke her up. Robin was in front of her was a jackass smile on.

"Robin! How... what...?"

"I got some help." Robin shoved his thumb toward the other person in the room.

"Ohhh, not you."

"Hi sis!" Ravette said.

"I can't believe you. You are the worst sister ever!"

"Can I whip her, Robin?"

"Do what you want, just don't kill her. I'm gonna tell Slade she's up." Robin said, leaving the two sisters.

"So, working for Slade again?" Raven questioned, doing her best to keep cool.

"Eh. I prefer to think of it as a partnership." Ravette smiled slightly, digging through a box.

"Pff, then you're an idiot." After getting no response, she continued. "You think Slade and Robin consider you their partner? They just needed you to get me, then when the others come, you get the blame!"

"That's not happening. The others won't find you." Was the dark reply. "Found it!"

"Yes they will! Is this something you really want to be behind?!" Again, no response. "Whether they do or not, I hope you die happy knowing what you put me through."

"I hope the same, Ravy." The whip cracking sound made Raven cringe, even if it didn't hit her.

_**Back With BB...**_

"Let's think logically about this!" Crystal said. "Robin wouldn't know the spell, it'd be another Azarathian!"

"What Azarathian would wanna kidnap my sister?!" Col yelled.

"Ravette, maybe?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Impossible. Raven sent her to that other dimension."

"Maybe she got out."

"Good thinking, Beast Boy." Zane said. "...Why do I get the feeling I'm the second person to say that?"

"I dunno." Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. "Beast Boy calling Ren!"

"Hmm? Oh hey, BB. How goes it?" Ren asked from his communicator.

"I need a 411 on your sister."

"Isn't she with you?"

"Not Raven! Ravette! Sooner rater then later!"

"Oh, well, I'll get on it!" With that, the screen went black.

"Now all we gotta do is wait."

_**Back With Rae...**_

Raven did her best to retreat to the back of her mind. Which really wasn't helping much. If anything, it was making everything worse.

"You're a baby, y'know that." Ravette rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I said don't kill her!" Robin shouted, walking back into the room.

"I didn't. You want some privet time?"

"Shut up and get out."

"Fine. Dick." Ravette tossed the whip on the ground, before leaving the room.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with him!" Raven yelled, but she was already gone. "Fuuuck!"

"Jesus, she did a number on you." Robin traced the bloody marks going across Raven's stomach. "Talk about some sibling rivalry."

"What happened to you, Robin? You used to be all, ow, bent up on catching Slade. Now you're, ow, working with him? Again? What changed?" There was no response as Robin kept poking the whip wounds for God-knows-why. "Ow! Can you stop?"

"Funny, a week ago you feared me, now you don't." He commented. "But I can fix that."

Raven went to say something, but was cut off when Robin kissed her. The haunting memories of the past month or so came flooding. More so when his hand made it's way down into her panties.

_"Oh Azar, not again!" _She thought.

* * *

**A/N: That's enough of that! Don't ge****t me wrong, I hate to torture Raven (She is my favorite Titan) but it's just going so smoothly!**


	13. Battle Plan First

_**Back With BB...**_

Beast Boy paced back and forth. He had been doing that for an hour and a half, and it made a rut in the floor. Col was playing around with the changelings communicator. Zane and Crystal had gone to do God-knows-what. Beast Boy noticed the younger teen messing around with his communicator, and snatched it back.

"This isn't a toy." Beast Boy said.

"Really? Cause there's a lot of games on that thing." Col pointed to the communicator.

"They aren't games they're... mission... files."

"I found 3D Titres on there."

"Yeah well... you're short."

"I'm 5'3". When I turn sixteen I'll be 6'2". When you turn twenty you'll still be 5'4"."

Beast Boy went to say something but his communicator beeped. He flipped it open and was greeted by Ren.

"B! I got some good news, and bad news!" He said. "And additional good and bad news."

"Uh, give me the good news first." Beast Boy said.

"The good news is, I got tabs on Ravette."

"The bad news?"

"She's somewhere in Jump, and pretty sure she has Raven."

"Okay, what's the other good news?"

"We can track them down and get to them."

"And the other bad news?"

"She's working with Slade and Robin."

"Well fuck! Don't just sit there, dude!"

"Trust me, Cyborg's already trying to track them. You wanna come back and help?"

"What do you think?!"

"Okay! Just get Z to bring you back."

"I would, but I have no idea where he went."

"I'm right here." Zane said, scaring the teens.

"Duuude!" Beast Boy whined, flipping off the communicator. "Don't do that!"

"Heh. Okay, you wanna go back?"

"Please."

"Kay. Col, don't burn the house while I'm gone."

"No promises." Col said, going back up the stairs.

"Well okay then, ready to go?" Beast Boy nodded.

_**At Titans Tower...**_

"So, find anything?" Ren asked.

"Not yet. Not exactly easy to find a villain we haven't heard from in a year, a traffic light ninja that leaves without a trace, and two empaths." Cyborg said, looking on his super computer.

"Could we not try to contact Raven's communicator?" Starfire asked.

"Well, maybe..."

The three teens' thoughts were interrupted when Beast Boy fell from the ceiling, or more specifically a portal in the ceiling that closed when he fell.

"Ow!" Beast Boy moaned. "Ugh. There has to be an easier way to go through dimensions... This is kinda making my butt hurt."

"Believe me, there isn't." Ren said, helping the changeling stand. "We tried."

"Hm. Find anything out?"

"Nothing new." Cyborg said. "Star suggested calling Rae's com."

"That's an awesome idea! If they're stupid enough, they probably didn't search for it and it'll be where she is! We can pin-point it and kick that trio of dumbasses stupid faces in!" Beast Boy punched his fist into his other palm. "Awesome idea, Star!"

"Thank you, friend." Starfire smiled.

"Sweet! Cy, get on that!"

"Already done!" Cyborg said.

Now, what the Titans expected was to just let the com. ring, but they were startled when someone answered.

"Hi guys!"

"Ravette." The four Titans groaned together.

"Hmf. You all cower at Slade and get pissed at Robin, but you all just get annoyed with me!" The black-haired girl glared.

"No, offence, sis, but you really aren't that threatening." Ren said. "Plus, you're pretty much insane."

"Yeah, can we talk to someone... more mentally stable?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ugh!" Ravette let out an irritated groan. "Why boys such dicks? And to answer your question no. They're asleep, lazy bastards. BUT! I do have Raven here." She looked off screen and cringed "Oh... sick... um... never mind."

"You're a... psychopath..." They heard Raven say, off screen.

"You sent me to a dimension where there was no meat, Raven! Now I can't even look at the stuff! My Rage is skinnier than an anorexic skeleton! It's only alive because I hate you all!"

"Not... my problem... bitch..."

The other Titans smiled slightly, happy that Raven's slight attitude hasn't been affected yet. The black-haired empath growled like a wolf, still looking off screen. She grabbed a bat and dragged that off screen for a moment. What sounded like part of a bad horror movie was heard until the screen blacked out.

"Tell me somebody got a lock on that!" Beast Boy yelled, now despret.

"You bet! They're at some abandon dock on the other side of the city, though." Cyborg said.

"Well how do we get there before they kill her?!"

It was silent for a second, then three of the Titans looked at Ren. The blue-eyed boy raised a brow.

"What?" He asked, then realized the silent hint. "...Shouldn't we make a battle plan first?!"

_**W/ Raven...**_

"Living is kind of a privilege now, isn't it?" Slade patted Raven's cheek. "You're sister has quite the strength to swing that bat."

"She... insane..." The beaten empath strained.

"Say that again, you whore!" Ravette yelled from another part of the room, pointing the bat at her. "I dare you!"

"Fuck... you..."

"I will shove this whole bat up your fucking pussy and make you hack it up in the worst way possible!"

"Will you shut up?" Robin barked. "God, you're annoying."

"Like you don't wanna shove it up there, either..." Was the muttered reply. "Fucking man whore!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

By now, Slade was looking at the two, as was Raven, best she could, anyway. The two got in each other's face.

"You have no right to call me that, you stupid cunt!" Robin yelled.

"Sure I do, you damn well get enough!" The empath growled, pointing the bat at him. "Doesn't mater if it's that same stupid bitch, either!"

Robin ripped the bat out of her hand and whacked her over the head. Raven and Salde's eyes (Well, for Slade it's just one eye) widened.

"Oww." Ravette rubbed her head. "Y'know what, fuck you all! I don't _need_ this shit!" The navy-cloaked empath walked past the former Boy Wounder.

"Where are you gonna go? Crying to big brother?" There was no response to Robin's mocking. "News flash, dumbass, no ones gonna help you! And y'know why? Because no one cares about you!"

Maybe it was the insult, or maybe it was her sanity finally giving way in her head, but the black-haired empath snapped like a twig. It was like when Raven grew ten feet tall and pulled Dr. Light under her cloak. The difference was Ravette didn't grow, but her hands changed into claws, she had four glowing red eyes, her teeth became sharp, and murder was written all over her body. No matter what happened or who she attacked one thing was for certain.

Somebody's going to die.


End file.
